Serenity's Goodbye
by YamisGal
Summary: Serenity discovers Seto has been cheating on her and dumps him. How will both of them face the news?


Good-bye to You  
  
Chapter 1: Serenity's Good-bye  
  
Pairing: Seto/Serenity  
  
*~...~* lyrics  
  
*~Of all the things I believed in,  
  
I just want to get it over with.  
  
Tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry.  
  
Counting the days that pass me by~*  
  
Serenity flopped on her bed after school. Her eyes were red from crying and her nose was red as well from blowing it too many times. She could still feel the gentle tingle of Seto's lips teasingly brushing against hers, just as she could still recall the comfort she used to feel when she was the object of Seto's softened gaze. She could still find herself lost in those beautiful cobalt blue eyes and remembered a time when in his embrace she could find comfort, but times had changed. She didn't know that boy anymore.  
  
*~I've been searching deep down in my soul.  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old,  
  
feels like I'm starting all over again.  
  
The last three years were just pretend,   
  
and I said...  
  
Good bye to you,  
  
good bye to everything that I knew.  
  
You were the one I loved,  
  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to~*  
  
She closed her eyes when she sensed oncoming tears. Even in her mind, she was never free of his presence. Even if she was thinking about something completely different, her subconscious would somehow connect it to her ex-boyfriend, Seto Kaiba.  
  
*~I used to get lost in your eyes,  
  
and it seems that I can't live a day without you.  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase the thoughts away,  
  
to a place where I am blinded by the light.  
  
But it's not right!~*  
  
What had happened that day could not be forgiven and she didn't know if she could ever look the young CEO in the eye ever again.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Early this morning, she had waited in the school's private courtyard for Seto, but she had finally given up and went to class when the warning bell rang. He had always been there before she had...maybe today he just had to stay and be at his company. Lately he had been putting the final touches on his latest design of Kaiba Corp's duel disk system. She smiled, he always worked so hard, but she would just drop by his office after school. He was always happy to see her after a long day at work.  
  
As she headed toward her first class, she passed a classroom that only had two student occupants. She stopped for a moment, something seemed familar about one of them. Although he had his back to the doorway, his short (A/N: or long depending on how you look at it!) brown hair and his navy blue trench coat gave him away. She started to head towards him, but then saw the other student was a cheerleader by the name of Tea. She leaned against the outside wall of the classroom, luckily they hadn't noticed her.  
  
What was Tea doing with her boyfriend? and in an empty classroom, no less? Serenity silently fumed. Her boyfriend of 3 years had missed their morning meeting because of Tea? So now Tea was more important than she?  
  
With clenched fists, she peered around the corner at the two. I'll show her! she growled silently. Before she could do anything, Tea leaned over and gave Seto a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Please don't do this...I have a girlfriend..." Seto started to say softly but then Tea pressed her lips against his.  
  
Serenity let out a muffled cry. That slutty cheerleader had kissed her boyfriend and he hadn't done a thing to stop her. Well, she certainly would! She stopped in and pulled Tea away from her boyfriend by her hair. Once Tea was a safe distance away and shaking under the anger and hatred of Serenity's glare, she turned to Seto.  
  
"Hello, Kaiba," she said coldly. He knew this had to be bad; she only called him by his last name when she was angry at him.  
  
"S-S-Serenity!" Seto stuttered. "What a surprise!"  
  
"Yes, this was most certainly a surprise....I stood out in the courtyard for 20 minutes and then find out you didn't come because you were making out with a cheerleader!" Serenity said angrily.  
  
"There's a logical explanation for all of this-" Seto started to say.  
  
"-No, there's not." Serenity interrupted. "As of right now, our relationship is terminated." She turned away, trying to hide the angry tears that were streaming down her face.  
  
"Please baby, let's be reasonable about this..." Seto coaxed. He had risen out of his chair and was coming toward her.  
  
He always acted this way when he wanted to be forgiven, Serenity remembered. Well, it wouldn't work this time.  
  
He reached for her. Cupping her chin with one hand, he wiped away her tears with his thumb. She turned her head away, so that it was out of his reach.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Serenity," he whispered softly. "Let's wipe those tears away and forget about this whole incident."   
  
"No..." Serenity protested as Seto pulled her close. He sounded almost sincerely sorry. Almost. She untangled herself from his arms and fled a short distance down the hallway. She suddenly stopped.  
  
"Over," she repeated softly, more to herself than to Seto. She then burst into tears and fled to the sanctuary of the girl's bathroom.  
  
*~Good bye to you,  
  
good bye to everything that I knew.  
  
You were the one I loved.  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to~*  
  
She found Mai in there doing her makeup and enlisted her help to keep a watch-out for her boyfriend...ex-boyfriend, she corrected herself. Fresh tears streamed down her face as she finally realized that the bond between them would never be the same.  
  
  
  
*~And it hurts to want everything and   
  
nothing at the same time.  
  
I want what's yours, and I want what's mine.  
  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time~*  
  
Not long after she had hidden in the bathroom, Seto had tried to go in and apoligize. Serenity had been wiping her tear stained eyes when she heard the door start to open and heard Seto's voice demanding entry from Mai, who was blocking the entrance. Suddenly she was torn between hearing Seto's explanation and running away; since she couldn't predict what her actions would be when she saw him again, she chose the latter. She had quickly ran into one of the stall, and locked the door. She had leaned against the door gasping for breath, before sliding to the floor from lack of energy. Serenity hugged her knees to her chest and fell into an exhausted asleep when she heard only silence.  
  
*~Good bye to you,  
  
good bye to everything that I knew.  
  
You were the one I loved.  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
  
Good bye to you,  
  
good bye to everything that I knew.  
  
You were the one I loved.  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to~*  
  
Meanwhile outside.....  
  
Mai had been standing lookout and saw Kaiba try to open the girl's bathroom door. She manuvered herself between him and the door, leaning on it to make sure it stayed shut.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Mai growled.  
  
"It's none of your business." Seto countered.  
  
"Then I can't let you through." she said firmly, looking straight into those cold blue eyes.  
  
"But I have to tell her something!" he protested.  
  
"Haven't you hurt her enough for one day?" demanded Mai.  
  
"Okay, I probably deserved that..." Seto said, hanging his head.  
  
"Good, 'cauz a player and creep like you shouldn't be hanging around her anyway!" Mai continued. "You've put her through enough pain and heartache to last her a lifetime!"  
  
"That was a low blow and you know it." Seto said in a hurt voice.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Serenity wiped away remaining tears that still linger on her face. At least she still had friends like Mai to watch her back. She carried that thought to sleep, ready to face another day.  
  
*~And when the stars fall I will lie awake,  
  
you're my shooting star~* 


End file.
